waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Daddy Day Camp
Daddy Day Camp (also known as Daddy Day Care 2) is a 2007 American comedy film starring Cuba Gooding Jr., and directed by Fred Savage in his film directorial debut. It is the sequel to 2003's Daddy Day Care; however, all the lead characters were recast. The film was produced by Revolution Studios and released by TriStar Pictures, unlike its predecessor, which was distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film was released in the United States on August 8, 2007. The film grossed $18.2 million against a $6 million budget, but was panned by film critics. It has a 1% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and is considered to be one of the worst sequels ever produced. Plot Four years after the events of Daddy Day Care, Charlie and Phil take their kids to Camp Driftwood, a camp they attended as kids. But once there, they discover that Camp Driftwood is no longer the kindhearted camp site of their time. To save the run-down site, Charlie and Phil buy a partnership from the older man that ran it when they were children, after the other partner runs off on vacation. They turn it into Daddy Day Camp. They run into misadventures along the way when the owner, Lance Warner, in the rival camp Canola tries to tear it down. The first day of camp turns out to be a disaster involving a skunk and a bathroom explosion, which leaves them left with only 7 campers instead of the original 35 and in need of help to improve their financial situation. The next day, the camp is raided by Camp Canola, which has been joined by the 28 campers who left Camp Driftwood. Charlie calls his military father, Colonel Buck Hinton, for help to whip the kids into shape, since they have problems following orders. After getting revenge on Lance for getting his campers to steal the Camp Driftwood flag, he then challenges Camp Driftwood to the Camp Olympian but the kids have to train for it. The kids love Buck because of his military ways and support, However, Charlie disapproves as he recounts that he doesn't want the kids to become like Buck because Charlie believes that Buck only cares about toughness and that he, Charlie, was a disappointment 8pyyiuyuytutuyygb9 - 7]πµ i8mmu7pqa3ws3e4dr79t60h8ij0ok-\=pile climbing a wall, Ben uses the tree next to it with enough time left to hit the bell giving Camp Driftwood the win. After all the times his Father refused to be his dad, Lance's son kicks him, causing the wall to fall over all of Lance's trophies. Camp Driftwood wins, and the parents who signed their kids to be in Camp Canola originally then ask Charlie for their kids to be in Camp Driftwood, which saves it from foreclosure. Cast * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Charlie Hinton * Lochlyn Munro as Lance Warner * Richard Gant as Col. Buck Hinton * Paul Rae as Phil Ryerson * Tamala Jones as Kim Hinton * Josh McLerran as Dale * Spencir Bridges as Ben Hinton * Brian Doyle-Murray as "Uncle" Morty * Dallin Boyce as Max Ryerson * Telise Galanis as Juliette * Molly Jepson as Becca * Sean Patrick Flaherty as Robert "Bobby" Jefferson Warner * Taggart Hurtubise as Carl * Tad D'Agostino as Robert * Tyger Rawlings as Billy * Talon G. Ackerman as Jack